User talk:Rainlegs
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Cats Of The Clans Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Thanks! Thanks for the charart, Rainlegs! Willowbreeze210 20:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Charart So, when are we going to start the charart-thingy? Willowbreeze210 20:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Heya Thought of some names- Orangekit, Charcoalkit, and Lilykit. 'Whadya think? Ravensoul101 03:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) The Lilypaw-idea is good. How about Orangeblossom be white with orange ears, Charcoalnose look like 'Lil Black from your house, and Lilypaw be a Dark-Grey Tabby, kinda like Mintkit from Sky Clan's Destiny and Firestar's Quest? Ravensoul101 03:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Reasonable. Didn't she move to Montana? Ravensoul101 21:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Rainlegs! Now that I'm here,could you help me on what I need to do first? 02:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Okay!Let's see.I'll start off with one cat.Let's see...Rainwillow is a fluffy,long furre dark gray-blue tabby she-cat with dark,deep blue eyes. She is the medicine cat of ThunderClan. 02:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay! But another thing.Ravensoul put he had an apprentice. 02:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Guess I'm still an apprentice in training! :) By the way,how'd you get your siggie to be diffrent? 02:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) K! BTW,can I add Rainwillow's page? 03:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thanks Sure! I would love to join! 03:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Where did you make all of those blank cat pic? 03:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay!What do you want me to back you up on? Can I make Greymist's charart? But you aren't suppose to use warrior's wiki images on here! Didn't you know that? Ohhh,okay! I'm getting on her image right away! BTW, Rainwillow's family are on her page. I'm online! Are you?-Rainwillow Question-What do you mean by bio? 03:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh....Okay! Stonesong-ShadowClan Warrior,gray-blue tom with blue eyes,Rainwillow's father Darkbreeze-ThunderClan Warrior,slender dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes,Rainwillow's mother Skywing-ThunderClan Warrior,gray tabby tom with a white tail tip and pale blue eyes,Rainwillow's brother Littleberry-ThunderClan Warrior,fluffy white she-cat with black spotted fur and blue eyes,Rainwillow's sister Spottedpetal-ThunderClan Warrior,pale ginger she-cat with brown,dark ginger,and pale ginger spotted fur and amber eyes,Rainwillow's niece Crowclaw-ThunderClan Warrior,dark gray,almost black,tom with dark green eyes,Rainwillow's nephew Oops! That was a mistake.It was suppose to be Crowclaw,but I accidently wrote Ravenwing. Sorry! K. I'm working on Greymist's charart right now just so you know. Well,I'm good at drawing cats,but not on the computer.I'm only good with paper and pencil. Okay. He belongs to ThunderClan and his father is Blackwing and his mother is Blossompetal. He has three sisters who are Cloudflight,Mistyshine,and Maplefall. Help!!! How do I make Greymist.png to Greymist.warrior?-Rainwillow Okay! Reedstorm is a muscular moltted dark brown tom with green eyes. 00:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure! -Rainwillow Bye! Just to Say Hey Rainlegs! Just so you know, I'm going to be a little bit more busy now, so I won't come on as often. So sorry if I don't answer your messages soon or do any chararts late. I'll still come on, but I'll probably come on at very random time. -Rainwillow Really? I'm deputy now? Thanks so much! Oh,and for the pic of Sunshine, would you like to make it? I don't mide really. I mean if it's based on a real live cat you know,you would be much better to make the picture! -Rainwillow I accept the challenge! Only I'll probably make her on Friday,Thursday,or the weekends. -Rainwillow Of course! -Rainwillow kk! -Rainwillow When are you adding in the medicine cat apprentices blanks? -Rainwillow Okay! Do I just save the regular apprentices blank into my computer and then just draw the leaf wrap? Oh,and do us admins have to fill out that role playing form before we make a new cat to role play? -Rainwillow Hello XD Ello Rainlegs :) BreezeSky 17:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Re:RP Ohhh,I get it! Yes,of course you can roleplay Littleberry. But I have two questions:1. Is there going to be a min of how many cats a person can roleplay? 2. Can I roleplay Moonstar? -Rainwillow Ello!! Ello!!! Grrrr ~ from Achmed. Did you ever hear of Achmed?? BreezeSky gasp.... awww oh well XD Can I make up some cats to like rp?? BreezeSky Um ok...you know Scarlet? The one I wanted you to help me with? I want to make her as a rped cat, her, her mate and kits....they are rogues/loners.... :) BreezeSky NO WAIT...sorry I like caps :)...I want to make up the names and not use Scarlet and them...ok?!?! BreezeSky 18:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) That's ok I will still use her just don't make Brave(mate) and Brindle and Soot (kits) BreezeSky 18:48, February 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I'mmmm back! You cant get rid of me forevah, can you? Sunheart001 18:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Heya Raineh! Wolfeh! 18:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey girl-freind! thanks for helping me w/ the account. Had fun at the sleep-over! Cat-attack 19:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Scarlet Do you want me to edit her page and that? BreezeSky 18:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ello BreezeSky 19:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :( Sadly I can't, I don't know how to make them and I don't have the thing you make them on.... :( I would love to but can't...BreezeSky 19:30, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will try what about the like pose thing XD BreezeSky 19:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Um ok but how do I get the picture outline thing on the site? BreezeSky 19:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Gosh this is confusing but I will try XD DX BreezeSky 19:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Grrrrr I don't know how to get it on the site....I try to do it but it won't work!!!!! :( :( BreezeSky 19:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) No I don't know how to :( I feel useless..... BreezeSky 20:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Like how I would add a picture? I will try.... BreezeSky 20:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Like to add the picture...if so then I have to go get my sister's laptop which will let me edit templates and add pictures.....BreezeSky 20:14, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Kk...with all of this typing and editing makes me want a drink *grabs drink* lol BreezeSky 20:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Grrrrrr she hid it now I can't find it!!!!!.....Can't we just do this later or tomorrow??? BreezeSky 20:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok...I might never get it done...Never!!! BreezeSky 20:30, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I have to go I will be back later....BreezeSky 20:34, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ello :) Ello I bk!!! :) BreezeSky 23:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Um My sister home but she might not let me use it, she might have homework to do one it :( BreezeSky 00:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Like make them up?? Well you can make Brave, Brindle and Soot. BreezeSky 00:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok I checked the adoption page and I didn't really want any....but like make them up too right? BreezeSky 00:13, February 21, 2011 (UTC) So should I just come up with names and then you make the page?....BreezeSky 00:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok I really do think I will have a fun time here Rain :D :) BreezeSky 00:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol :D BreezeSky 00:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :) I hated it when my brother and sister did that to me and hung spit over my face... :P BreezeSky 00:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ikr!?!? BreezeSky 00:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Soot: is a slender gray tom with black front legs and amber eyes. Tell me if you need Brave's too. BreezeSky 00:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Brave: is a large fluffy gray tomw with white tabby stripes (Like Tigerheart :)) & yellow eyes. There we go :) BreezeSky 01:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol good thing you didn't put Broken-something on her page :) BreezeSky 01:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol it might of been funny 8) BreezeSky 01:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) How do you know? BreezeSky 01:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ....Oh..... BreezeSky 01:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello? BreezeSky 01:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok :) BreezeSky 02:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool can't wait :) BreezeSky 02:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I only like JB's songs not him....BreezeSky 02:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow lol...I got a S'more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BreezeSky 03:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ And it was good XD BreezeSky 03:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) >_< BreezeSky 03:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ello?!? Are you still on? BreezeSky 03:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok and I won't ask.....BreezeSky 03:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if I swear only use like the begining letter on it???BreezeSky 03:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok....Om*g it's so hot in my room. (now deleted this message in 10...9...8....7....6...) :) BreezeSky 04:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *cries* LUCKY!!!!!!btw if I make a site like this one....will you join??? BreezeSky 04:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) But the only thing I'm worried about is chararts....I can't make them *cries* BreezeSky 04:10, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Really?!?! Thank you!!!....Your the greatest friend I ever had...No really you are I have a couple mean friends *starts website* 8) BreezeSky 04:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Telll your little sister (I think she your sister) I said grrrrr XD BreezeSky 04:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol almost done....I think :P BreezeSky 04:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol I love the backround I picked...It's Creamcicle!!!! BreezeSky 04:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Website!!!! IT IS DONE THIS IS THE LINK::::: http://catsofthewoods.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Code HOPE YOU LIKE IT p.s. I still have to edit a few things XD 04:40, February 21, 2011 (UTC) That was me!!! BreezeSky Heya! Hey Rainlegs! ''!Rabbit''star! I didn’t slap you, I high fived your face 01:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, can I do a character art for Rabbitstar? He could be a warrior of ThunderClan. His warrior name is Rabbitclaw. My info's on Warriors Wikia. ''!Rabbit''star! I didn’t slap you, I high fived your face 01:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a billion! ''!Rabbit''star! I didn’t slap you, I high fived your face 01:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to add his information? ''!Rabbit''star! I didn’t slap you, I high fived your face 01:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Right. ''!Rabbit''star! I didn’t slap you, I high fived your face 01:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. ''!Rabbit''star! I didn’t slap you, I high fived your face 01:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on Quailflight's right now! ''!Rabbit''star! I didn’t slap you, I high fived your face 01:25, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: RP Okay then! I claim Lavenderfrost. BTW, I see we have some new members on here. I guess your wiki is growing! :) I told my BFF about your wiki, and she was totally interested in it. She kept asking me questions! I told her all I could about your wiki, and she decided to sign up. She's going to make her account on Thursday,Friday, or the weekends. BTW, are you going to be on these days? -Rainwillow OMG!!!! We have 100 pages now! I think we should add that to our front page :) -Rainwillow So lucky! BTW, do you think we should add a page for needed chararts?-Rainwillow lol i am afraid..........................to tell you............................. YOUR GETTIN AN APPRENTICE!!!!!!!!! my sister wants a mentor (we don't live together) and she said she doesn't want me to be her mentor. go to the page and i'll say your her new mentor ✩Icefern✩Icey 00:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC)icey yah that was now send her a message on catsofthetwolegs get to know each other. and for one be nice lol she listens well so what ever you say she will listen and she's mature lol ✩Icefern✩Icey 00:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC)icey KK good ✩Icefern✩Icey 00:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC)icey Sure here: name: ice Rank:warrior clan: rainclan Ice is a icey blue cat with a bit make on her ear. ✩Icefern✩Icey 00:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC)icey river ✩Icefern✩Icey 01:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC)ice Great!-rainwillow Yeah,I'm still online. Could you look at my reuploaded pictured of Darkbreeze and Foxclaw? -Rainwillow